weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Luge
Luge was created when an unknown scientist tried to convert the Weegee virus into a computer virus to rule the Internet. He accidentally fused the the virus into his CDI game files into this thing. No one likes really him, as he was a pure accident and is very needy. He is very harmless, spouting annoying Luigi voice clips and punching strangers. He wanders the world, looking for people to borrow money from to buy food. Most people who come across him hate him on sight, and a lot have the urge to kill him. Luge's Origin An unknown scientist tried to fuse the Weegee virus with a computer virus. It fused wrong and ate his CDI files, creating Luge. The scientist committed suicide from his failure because Luge was so utterly useless. Luge can only talk in cut up Luigi voice clips like a Youtube poop. He is passive, and only wishes to observe people around him, and sometimes ask for food. The worst he can do is ask for money, as he'll never pay it back, and is pretty pathetic and not dangerous in any way. He ran away from his former lab home and now roams the earth looking for a new home as nobody wants to take him in. A peaceful life Luge has always been a peaceful person. Ever since his birth, he's had the urge to help others, no matter who they are. This can be considered both a good thing and a bad thing. He may be helping cancer research one minute, but he may help armed criminals the next. He himself will not help people physically hurt other people, however, as he feels directly responsible. He hates violence, and tries to prevent it at all costs. His Travels It is unknown where he is now, though there have been several sightings of him. Let the Weegee authorities know if you see him anywhere. He has recently been spotted in McWeegees. Food might possibly be used to bait him out of hiding. He is impossible to find, but no one wants to even find him. He travels around the worlds, sometimes greeting the people who he comes across. Most of the time they try to kill him. Despite this, he usually tries to avoid being alone. He is said to be found in crowded areas full of happy people. He is often hiding inside, under, or behind things. Powers and abilities He has no real lethal abilities, and it is physically impossible for him to hurt anyone or anything. He has amazing stamina, and can walk for long distances. He is not invincible, however. In fact, he is easily injured. He can also produce infinite spaghetti. He also seems to have the power to make anyone who sees him hate him. Most people find him very annoying. Friends Despite being a very friendly being, he does not have many friends due to him being very annoying. Here is a list of his friends anyway. * Sawseeg- He wanders the lands and sometimes runs into Sawseeg and his brothers. They just stare at each other, sometimes making small noises. His Traveling Spots Many Fakegees have reported to have encountered him. He has little dens scattered around, and some people have found them and written down the locations. If you're lucky, you may come across of of his dens.Category:Fakegees Category:Weegee Clones Category:Weegees Category:Computer Programs Category:Mysterious Creature Category:Conspiracies Category:Annoying Weegees Category:Dumb Weegees Category:Missing Weegees Category:Best Friends Category:Weak Fakegees Category:Travelers Category:Stalkers